dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotic Augmentation
While a Robot can never develop Psych Powers or have Cybernetics implanted into their bodies there are a number of things they can have as Upgrades, these modifications affect the Characters performance in different ways and a Character can have any number of such Augmentations but some are mutually exclusive and require specific Hard Points to be fitted too. Upgrading Robots As with Vehicles a Robot is built with functionality in mind as is therefore Fitted with a Number of Hard Points designed to be fitted with Equipment useful to their purpose, but Robots in the NoGo or Slums have developed several Augmentations that are specifically designed to improve their survival in the wastes. A Robot has 3 Hard Points, 1 Small Hard Point in each arm and a l Large Hard Point on their Back, these can be fitted with a number of different systems as listed below and not all Systems require Hard Points to be fitted to a Character. Large Hard Points are able to mount any Large or Small Upgrade or may be used to fit a Light Weight Weapon or Light Weight Passive on a Robot. Robot Augmentations Depending on the size of an Upgrade a Robot Character can fit several Upgrades over the course of a Campaign, or they may by Upgrades for a One Off Character from the list below. Servo Arm Bonus: +1 Hard Points: 1 Large Hard Point Weight: +15 Cost: $600 Some Robots fit an additional Arm to their bodies that is often taken from an Industrial Machine or built to purpose, this Arm is designed to aid in Specialist tasks such as Repair or Close Combat, a Robot fitted with this Upgrade adds the Bonus when using any Technical Equipment (Tool Kits, Med Kits, etc.) or when they engage in Melee Actions. Reinforced Chassis Armour: +1 Hard Points: 1 Large Hard Point Weight: +25 Cost: $1,000 By fitting metal frames around the Robots body and securing plates to it can improve a Robots resilience to attack, this Upgrade adds +1 Armour to the Robot and does not prevent the Robot from wearing a Suit of Armour in addition to it. Jump Jets Speed: +4cm Shots: 6 Hard Points: 1 Large Hard Point Reload Cost: $75 per Shot Cost: $1,000 Some Robots desire a greater mobility on the Road and one of the most highly desired abilities among Robots is the power of flight, while Jump Jets do not allow for full flight they do allow a Character to make Jumps, covering ground more quickly with a single activation. When used the Jump Jets use 1 Shot and the Character rolls a D6, if they roll a 1 the Jump Pack explodes causing a Critical Hit on the Character and rendering the Upgrade useless until repaired, any other result means they Jump a full Move Actions Distance plus the Speed Bonus of the Jump Pack, this Move can allow the Character to land on Buildings, Vehicles, and Scenery if they wish. If used in a Jump Action the Speed is added to the Distance the Character can Jump. Servo Hand Close Combat: +1 Hard Points: 1 Small Hard Point Weight: +3 Cost: $300 By replacing one of their hands some Robots increase their power for Close Combat attacks, this is often at the expense of a more manipulative Hand but is typically designed to include fingers that can work most equipment, Characters with a Pair of Servo Hands suffer a -1 penalty to Skill Tests but gain +2 Close Combat. Bolt Gun Accuracy: -2 Damage: +0 Shots: 12 Range: 2 Hard Points: 1 Small Hard Point Weight: +5 Reload Cost: $10 per Shot Cost: $200 Traditionally used to fire a Steel Bolt into Steel construction this Tool has been converted into a Weapon by many Robots, Firing Steel Spikes or even just metal chunks at short range this weapon can cause serious injuries to another Character. Scrambler Skill: -1 Range: 2 Hard Points: 1 Small Hard Point Weight: +10 Cost: $500 By building a transmitter into one of their Arms a Robot can generate a blanket of distortions that prevents signals from Hack Decks from affecting Robots and other Machines, When used the device generates a strong field of discordant signals that blocks transmissions in its Range from working, this prevents any Hack attempts on the Robot or any other Robots or Drones from working, but while active the Character is also suffering from interference and suffers a -1 Skill penalty as long as the field is active. Attack Computer Hard Points: None Weight: +5 Cost: $1,000 By adding a second small computer into their bodies some Robots enhance their ability to attack other Vehicles, Robots, and Drones, when fitted with a Support Computer a Character may make Hack attempts by rolling 2 Dice and choosing the best result, but this comes at a risk, as two computers are attacking if either rolls a 1 the Robot Suffers a Counterattack as listed under Software. Emergency Support Computer Hard Points: 1 Large Hard Point Weight: +20 Cost: $1,000 This large device is fitted to a Robot who fears death, using backups and rerouting this device attempts to reactivate the Character when they are lowered to 0 Wounds, when a Character is reduced to 0 Wounds they immediately roll a D6, if they roll a 1 then they system itself is also damaged and does not work, if they roll a 2 or 3 they convulse a little but do not recover and may test again each Phase, a 4 or 5 results in the Character recovering 1 Wound and beginning to come back online and they may act in the next Phase, if they roll a 6 they regain 1 Wound and the results of 1 Critical Hit are ignored for the rest of the Engagement (It must still be repaired in the Downtime Phase). Black Box Hard Points: None Weight: +5 Cost: $2,000 Built of very sturdy materials and fitted with high compression storage devices this Upgrade provides a Robot with the power to live on after death, if a Robot Character fitted with this Upgrade is reduced to 0 Wounds and rolls a Death on the recovery chart they are not lost and if a new Character Robot is bought it can be uploaded to the new Body retaining its Mileage expenditures improving the Bodies Skill and Wounds as normal as well as retaining any Software they previously had, but any Upgrades made to the Physical Body are lost and must be bought again. Secondary Brain Hard Points: None Cost: $1,000 By fitting themselves with a secondary computer brain a Robot can more easily manage Combination Actions, a Character with this Upgrade does not suffer from the usual Combination Action penalty applied to rolls. See Also Robots Character Design Software Index